


Breakfast

by PrincessViola



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessViola/pseuds/PrincessViola
Summary: Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh enjoy breakfast together.





	

It was dawn. The rays of sunlight peeked in from the curtain and shined on Michiru Kaioh's face, she opened her eyes slightly and glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed. It was 7:02 AM. She groaned to herself and turned around to look away from the clock, expecting to sleep with her girlfriend for another couple of hours.

Except – she wasn't there. Confused, Michiru got up from the bed to look for her. She glanced around their bedroom, but didn't see her. She headed into the kitchen where she was greeted by the sight of Haruka Tenoh's backside, bent over the kitchen counter.

Giggling quietly to herself, she decided to surprise her partner, she quietly crept up to Haruka and whispered, 'Ha-ru-ka, what-are-you-doing?' in a sing-song tone of voice.

'Ah, Mi-michiru!' Haruka exclaimed as she turned around in surprise and tried to hide what she was doing. 'W-what are you doing up so early?'

'I'm only up because I saw _you_ weren't in bed,' she explained. She looked at what Haruka was wearing and sarcastically remarked, 'So, one of my aprons, huh?'

'What, I'm not allowed to wear your clothes?' she replied, annoyed. 'I don't complain when you borrow mine.'

'I didn't mean it like that, but you kind of look like a housewife wearing that.'

Haruka blushed slighty, 'O-oh.'

Michiru sighed, 'Anyways, like I asked, what are you even doing this early?'

'Oh, well I just thought that I'd make breakfast today,' she began. 'I mean, you always make it, normally, so I felt I'd give you a break.'

'Alright, then,' she smiled. 'And I guess I'll give _you_ a break while you're cooking.' She gave Haruka a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen.

A little while later, while Michiru was laying in bed and catching up on her novel, Haruka suddenly called to her from the kitchen, telling her that breakfast was ready. She marked her place in her book and closed it and placed it next to her before getting herself out of bed.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was greeted by several delicious smells, all of which competed for attention in her nose.

'Go on, have a seat,' Haruka gestured from the stovetop. 'I'll bring the food in a moment.'

Seating herself at the table, Michiru wondered what her girlfriend had made for them this morning. Thinking about what she smelled, she could tell that there were eggs involved and likely sausage as well. She looked up at Haruka, who was walking towards her carrying a large tray. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see what was on the tray from her seat.

'And breakfast is served,' Haruka declared as she placed the tray on the table. 'You can have first choice and take whichever plate you want, Michiru.'

Michiru peered at the two plates on the tray and decided to take the one closest to her, since she could see that they were both identical. She grabbed the plate from the tray and brought it in front of her and placed it down. Looking down at it, she could see what Haruka had made for them, she had made: scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

'So,' she began. 'Any reason why you made this?'

'I told, I told you,' an exasperated Haruka exclaimed as she got in her seat and took her plate. 'I wanted to give you a break.'

'No, I mean why you made this food for breakfast.'

'Well, I wanted to have a Western breakfast today,' she explained as she grabbed the syrup off the table and began pouring it over her pancakes. As she put the syrup bottle back on the tray, she grabbed a cup and handed it to Michiru. 'Your tea.'

She nodded silently as she placed her teacup down and reached over to use the syrup as well. She poured the syrup all over food – not just the pancakes, but the eggs and sausage as well. Haruka began to laugh quietly as she observed what she was doing.

'Is something bothering you?' Michiru curtly remarked as she began eating.

'N-nothing, it's just, you used a lot of syrup.'

'What can I say?' she commented as she took a sip of her tea. 'I like my food sweet.' She looked at Haruka and started smiling, 'But, not as sweet as you are.'

Blushing and slightly embarrassed, Haruka quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before hurriedly remarking, 'O-oh, you'd say that, huh?'

'I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true,' Michiru quickly snapped back before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Not wanting to say anything more, Haruka simply wiped some syrup off her mouth and started eating her scrambled eggs.

The couple ate the rest of their breakfast in near complete silence, with little remarks other than asking each other to pass the salt or pepper.

After finishing their meals, they looked at each other quietly before Haruka suddenly spoke, 'Well, I think I should go put this stuff in the dishwasher.'

'And I'll be waiting in bed for you,' Michiru slyly commented.

'B-bed?'

'Well, we don't have anything to do today, I thought we could just cuddle in bed for a bit,' she explained.

'R-right,' Haruka said as she started to blush again. She placed her now empty plate and cup back on the tray as Michiru did the same with hers. She got up from the table and headed towards the dishwasher.

Michiru got up and headed back towards the bedroom, as she passed by Haruka, who had just started to load the dishwasher, she gave her girlfriend's butt a quick slap, causing her to slightly jump.

Once in the bedroom, she started to prepare their bed for cuddling. Michiru propped their pillows up and prepared their blankets, folding them down so they could both pull them over them when they were ready. She took off her pants and folded them up and placed them on the chair near their bed and got into bed and adjusted her pillow for her comfort and began to relax, waiting for Haruka to finish with the dishwasher.

After a few minutes, her voice entered the bedroom, 'Michiru, I'm ready.'

Michiru looked over at Haruka's silhouette in the bedroom door and smiled, fully prepared to enjoy a day of doing nothing but being with the person she loved.


End file.
